narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koumori Inuzuka
|image name=Hige_inuzuka_12_13_years_old_by_lennewolf_d9k5ta7-fullview.jpg |unnamed character=No |kanji=コウモリ |romaji=Koumori |species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=Feb 2nd |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=10 |height-part1=149.86 cm |weight-part1=40.8 kg |rank-part1=Genin |classification=Genin Student |nature type=Wind Release |ninja registration=162498 |academy age=7 |genin age=10 |affiliations=Hoshigakure |clan=Inuzuka Clan |partners=Toroku |shippuden=No |media=Shinobi: Rise of Hope }} Background Koumori was born on February the 2nd after the New Generations era to two loving parents. He had a very regular upbringing with his sister, Honuka and eventually Toroku, but never really made any friends along the way. A lot of children thought he was too obnoxious and upbeat and he never really fit in with anyone. Due to this, Koumori developed a habit of getting into trouble to try and get everyone's attention, but this simply made things worse without Koumori realising. Mission 1: Gate Duty Gone Wrong Koumori's first mission was to simply guard the Hoshigakure gates, allowing traders and farmers inside the village and saying goodbye to those who leave. However, this eventually went haywire when a group of bandits attacked Koumori and Toroku while they were on duty. While Toroku was able to defeat the two lesser bandits, killing them in the process, the bandit leader proved too difficult and Koumori was on the verge of being killed himself. Toroku fought onward but fortunately the Kage of Hoshigakure, Shappa Uchiha, was able to interveen and defeat the bandit swiftly. Shappa then transported Koumori and his ninken partner to the Hoshgakure Hospital where they rested and healed. This entire event put a strain on Koumori's mental health, seeing his partner kill two people was quite a sight for a 10 year old, even if they were scum. However, Koumori pressed on with becoming a ninja, seeing Shappa's speed and power inspired him to become even faster. Personality Both Kou and his partner Toroku are both very upbeat and somewhat obnoxious to be around. However, when it times of distress, can be a valuable asset to moral within his team. His determination alone is what pushes Kou and Toroku to perform at peak levels, but when you mix that with wanting to be better than everyone else and his childish, egotistical view of Inuzuka being superior it can either cause them to falter, or to push them in the right direction. Appearence Starting with Koumori's clothing. He wears a black cotton vest with a low hanging neck. Over the vest, he wore a black jacket with a red, medium sized collar. One half of the jacket is also the same shade of red as it's collar. Lining the jacket's arms, there are three red straps with silver metal buckles and buttons. The jacket also features a red, oversized fur hood that mainly serves as a sleeping place for Toroku. On his hands, Koumori wears black fingerless gloves with similar red straps as his jacket, with identical metal buttons. His trousers are simple but modern, black ninja pants. With a thin pouch on the side of each thigh and two larger rounds pouches on his lower back. Koumori also wears shin-high black shinobi sandals with open toes. Again, these featured the similar red straps with metal buttons lining the shins and tops of the feet. Moving on to Koumori's physical appearance. His skin is a fairly tanned, white colour with a few instances of natural blushing obscured slightly by the tan. His hair is a deep brown colour and is styled messily with shaved back and sides. His brows were slim and shared the same colouration as his hair. Koumori's eyes are similar to that of a canine's. White iris' with slightly thinned slits for pupils. He bears the red marks of the Inuzuka on each cheek proudly and these would stay until he was an adult. His lips were a pale pink and were covered by two small fangs that overlapped his bottom lips were they rested almost all the time. Koumori has a slim and small framed physique and his hands and feet could be considered small in proportion to his body. Abilities Koumori relied heavily on his speed and determination as a Genin. Using the generated velocity and raw power from his speed to destroy any opponents he had to face. He often used the Inuzuka's signature techniques like Fang Over Fang, Man Beast Clone and All Fours Technique. As previously mentioned, Koumori was very determined child, hating to lose and loving to be the center of attention at all times, wanting to be a hero. Nature Transformation Koumori, after training with his Sensei, Hoki, descovered his affinity with the Wind Release nature transformation. Using this, he would eventually empower his speed and power of all his Taijutsu techniques and physical attacks and would eventually develop new Ninjutsu with it too. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Koumori's chakra control was average, at best. His strengths lied with his speed and generated power from his velocity, especially during Fang Over Fang and similar techniques. However, Koumori would still manage to focus chakra into certain points of his body well enough to climb giant trees and large buildings with falling.